Natalie
by Tropical And Sean
Summary: A parody rugrats style. Natalie- By Bruno Mars. Natalie (EmmaPickles)


Chuckie was with Natalie at the bar. She was flirting with her, flipping her hair and batting her beautiful sapphire blue eyes. Chuckie was falling for her charm. They had a couple more drinks before bring her home. After Chuckie had fallen asleep after a nice round of sex Natalie gets up walking over towards his wallet sealing his money. She stole money out his bank leaving it open as she grabbed her clothing leaving.

Chuckie wakes up the next day excepting Natalie to be there only to find out she was gone. He glances around the room finding his safe was open. "Shit!" He said hitting the wall.

_"Oh, I never done this before_

_Never wanna do this again_

_Wrong turn on a dusty road_

_I did it to myself, I can't pretend_

_Well, I learned just a little too late_

_Good God, I must've been blind_

_'Cause she got me for everything, everything, everything, alright"_

It shows a clip of Natalie counting the money in the front seat of Dylan's car. She was laughs as they drove down a street with nothing but wide open fields.

_"Like my daddy I'm a gambling man_

_Never been afraid to roll the dice_

_But when I put my bet on her_

_Little Miss Snake eyes ruined my life_

_She better sleep with one eye open_

_Better make sure to lock her doors_

_'Cause once I get my hands on her, Imma oh"_

Chuckie sings getting dressed running out the door towards his car. He hops in and drives off speeding down the street.

_"Natalie ‒ she ran away with all my money_

_And she did it for fun_

_Natalie ‒ she's probably out there thinking it's funny_

_Telling everyone_

_Well, I'm digging a ditch_

_For this gold-digging bitch_

_Watch out ‒ she's quick_

_Look out for a pretty little thing named_

_Natalie ‒ if you see her tell her I'm coming_

_She better run"_

Natalie was dancing on a table laughing and having fun. Dylan was throwing the money they stole from Chuckie at her. She picks some up throwing it up in the air. Chuckie had gotten stopped by a cop singing the next part.

_"The good lord better bless your soul_

_'Cause I done already cursed your name_

_Don't matter which way you go_

_Payback's gonna come your way_

_You'll be begging me, please, please, please_

_And now I look at you and laugh, laugh, laugh_

_While you sit there and cry for me, cry for me, cry for me all night_

_I spend a lifetime in jail (yeah, that's what I'll do)_

_I'll be smiling in my cell (yeah, thinking bout you)_

_Can't nobody save you now_

_So there ain't no use in trying_

_Once I get my hands on you, Imma oh"._

The cop checks him allowing him to go. Chuckie speeds the the street again in a dirty road. He turns looking over towards the widen open space. Natalie was grinning from ear to ear dancing for Dylan as he throws money at her. Chuckie boost through the door scaring the two. He grabs the gun out his pocket shooting Dylan in the head. He drops his head on the table. Natalie screams running away down the hall but Chuckie was following her. He shot her in the back causing her to fall. He wslks away collecting all his money.

_"Natalie ‒ she ran away with all my money_

_And she did it for fun_

_Natalie ‒ she's probably out there thinking it's funny_

_Telling everyone_

_Well, I'm digging a ditch_

_For this gold-digging bitch_

_Watch out ‒ she's quick_

_Look out for a pretty little thing named_

_Natalie ‒ if you see her tell her I'm coming_

_She better run_

_I should've known better (I should've known better)_

_'Cause when we were together ('Cause when we were together)_

_She never said forever (She never said forever)_

_I'm a fool that played her game, hey_

_Natalie ‒ she ran away with all my money_

_And she did it for fun_

_Natalie ‒ she's probably out there thinking it's funny_

_Telling everyone_

_Well, I'm digging a ditch_

_For this gold-digging bitch_

_Watch out ‒ she's quick_

_Look out for a pretty little thing named_

_Natalie ‒ if you see her tell her I'm coming_

_She better run"_

Chuckie walks out the house with the money in the bag. On e he steps out he is surrounded by the police. He drops the bag and gun and drops to his knees. The cops run over to him, some run into the house finding Dylan and Natalie dead. The pull Chuckie in the cop car and the video ends.

**The end**.

Chuckie: "Thanks for viewing! I want to thank my beautiful wife Natalie for being in this video and Dil also. Thank you for watching it. Chuckie out!".

Natalie- By Bruno Mars


End file.
